


Belong

by rinre



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinre/pseuds/rinre
Summary: It's not just words. This is something tangible. And for a time-traveler, this is very important.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis, Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia, Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 322





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: make it sexy but also with feelings

Ina notices it first, because despite her aloofness and tranquil aura, there is no one more perceptive than her in their household. She catches a few odd movements and body language coming from Amelia at different times of day for almost a week. It doesn’t look like anything relevant in the beginning, but it lingers, and Ina starts to pick up on it.

In the morning, the detective can’t seem to stop her hand from scratching her neck. It’s slow and wouldn’t catch Ina’s attention that much if the gesture didn’t repeat itself in the afternoon. And in the evening. And at night, after Amelia had showered. For some reason, her hand always seemed to go up, scratching – no, not just that. It was like Amelia was just… feeling her skin. All around her neck, distractedly.

Gura didn’t notice, because it wasn’t that big of a deal.

Ina was beginning to worry a little, so she decided to approach this matter with something they were all learning recently: communication.

It’s a warm evening after dinner, and Gura stays in the living room, sprawled on the couch after eating like a shark. It would take a while for her to move up and shower, so Ina decides to take this down time to make her inquiries.

Amelia had left the living room after washing the dishes, moving to their bedroom. Ina gave her a few minutes before following.

Then, she knocks on the bedroom door. “Ame? Can I come in?”

The sound of something small hitting the carpeted floor breaks the silence inside the room. “Oh! Y-yeah, hold on a sec!” Amelia’s muffled voice follows, a bit agitated, and Ina frowns. She waits, because they are all entitled to their privacy.

Amelia opens the door soon after closing a drawer and nearly tripping on the carpet. “Hey, Ina. What’s up?”

She looks guilty of a terrible crime and Ina can’t help a soft smirk. _What kind of detective…_

“Just wanted to chat. Can I come in?” Ina’s voice is soft, as always.

“Yeah! Sure.” Amelia steps aside to let her in, and Ina notices the way her gaze jumps over to the corridor. “Is Gura busy? Or…”

“She’s watching TV. We could all play a game later, if you want.”

“Sounds great! Fantastic.”

She’s _so_ fidgety. It must be serious if Amelia can’t mask her nervousness. After closing the door, Ina decides to be merciful and just ask.

“So… you’ve been agitated lately. I was wondering if everything is okay?”

It’s very straightforward, and maybe Amelia didn’t expect her to ask so soon, because this time she _does_ trip on her own socks and falls on her butt. The carpet is soft, so no harm comes to her. “Who, me?”

Ina chuckles. “Ame, you know you can trust me with anything, right?” Her expression softens. “Or… maybe you’d like to talk to Gura about it? I won’t pry.”

“No! No, that’s not— I mean, it’s cool. If I had something to talk about, I would tell you, just like I would tell Gura. If that was the case!”

It’s _so_ like her to worry about not excluding anyone, even in a hypothetical scenario, and it warms Ina’s heart. But it’s not a hypothetical scenario, and Ina knows it, so she gives Amelia that look that means _‘I know that you know that I know’_.

All that Amelia can do is sigh. “…Yeah, okay, fine. There is something.”

Ina’s small grin never leaves her face. She pats the bed by her side, and Amelia gets off the floor, sitting next to her. Her cheeks are red now. Ina thinks that she’s really cute.

She pokes Amelia’s shoulder, sticking a finger out. The detective falls for it, turning her head and feeling the way Ina’s finger presses against her cheek.

“Boop.” Ina says.

Amelia snorts. “Nerd.” And she loves her immensely.

Ina waits, head on Amelia’s shoulder now, closing her eyes when she feels the detective’s fingers carding through her hair.

It takes a long while, but Amelia finally speaks up. “I, uh… wanted to try something. With you guys.”

“Okay.” Ina encourages her to keep going.

“But I have no idea how to even…” Her free hand makes a wild gesture that could mean anything. “Also, Gura should probably be here for this conversation.”

“Want me to call her?”

“…Not yet. I mean, I want her to know. I will tell her, of course.”

“Alright.”

“But, it’s just… it’s hard for me to… and you’re more… understanding? Not that Gura isn’t! I love her—”

Ina lifts her head from Amelia’s shoulder and brings a hand to her cheek, turning her face so they can look at each other properly. “Ame, it’s fine. You’re dating two different people, with two different wavelengths. We won’t always treat each other the same way. It doesn’t mean you love one less than the other.”

Amelia wonders when did Ina get so good at this, and smiles. She leans forward, because she can, stealing a kiss. Ina slides her hand from her cheek to her shoulder, hugging her close. At some point her hand brushes Amelia’s neck, and the blonde flinches, breaking their kiss.

“Sorry,” Ina says. “Should I stop?”

“No! It’s not that, trust me.” Amelia chuckles nervously. With a groan, she leans back, bringing her hands to her face and sliding them down. “Ah, fuck it. I’ll just show you.”

She jumps off the bed and opens the drawer that she closed in a hurry when Ina knocked. She takes a small box from the inside, moving back to the bed, and placing it on her lap. “Whatever reaction you have to what I’m about to show you, at least promise it won’t be a laugh.”

“Now that you said that, I want to laugh.” Ina smirks.

Amelia rolls her eyes, fondly. “Fair enough.”

She opens the box, and it’s not really what Ina was expecting it to be.

Inside, there is a collar. It’s fluffy and red, surrounded by a leather stripe and a metal loop on the center. Other than that, there is nothing else. A fairly simple collar, for a fairly complex girl.

Ina’s first words are, “Oh, I thought it was a dildo.”

It’s Amelia who laughs at this. “What—”

“That explains the way you won’t stop touching your neck,” Ina widens her smile, taking the collar from its box. “Have you been wearing this when we aren’t looking?”

“No…” She drags the word out. “…Yes.”

The confession does something to Ina. She bites her lower lip, pushing down the thoughts that flood her mind, and gives the collar back to Amelia. “Alright, I can deal with that. I didn’t laugh. See?”

“Thanks,” Amelia’s cheeks are still flushed, and she closes the box. “You understand now why that’s so hard to bring up? You didn’t laugh because I was vulnerable and cute, but Gura is a little shit and I don’t know how I will live this down.”

Ina places a finger on her chin. “That is true. But…” Her wicked grin comes back and she leans up to Amelia’s ear, whispering. “Once she’s done laughing, I’m pretty sure she will think the same thing I did.”

Amelia swallows hard. “And that is…?”

“That this is pretty effin’ hot.”

It doesn’t take much else to convince her.

\--

“Gura, can you come here for a second?” Ina pops her head into the living room, beckoning the short girl.

“Sure, hold on. This crocodile is about to eat a whole gazelle.”

Ina sighs fondly, waits for Gura to finish watching Animal Planet, and puts an arm around her shoulders once she does. Gura is wearing just a long shirt and socks, her go-to outfit when they’re all at home, and Ina thinks that’s quite convenient if this night is about to go the way she thinks it will.

“What’s up?” Gura asks.

“Ame has something to tell you, and it would be really nice if you didn’t laugh at her.” Ina stops for a second. “But if you do laugh, I will understand.”

“Okay?” Gura says, confused. “Is it something serious? Because, contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart.”

“No one has ever called you a heartless monster, Gura.”

“Correct, but I just saw a crocodile eat a _whole gazelle_ , so I’m within my rights to be dramatic.” Gura’s pupils are a bit dilated and she is fidgeting with her thumb ring, something she did whenever she felt hyper after an event that could potentially trigger her predatory instincts. Ina thought that this was also very convenient.

“Just hear what she has to say, alright?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Don’t call me that, we kiss on the mouth.”

“Ew. Yeah, okay.” Gura smirks, showing her little pointy teeth. “I mean, some people in a relationship _do_ like to be called momm—”

“Don’t finish this sentence,” Amelia interrupts, opening the bedroom door. She realizes why Gura is being cheeky as soon as she looks at her eyes. “Were you watching Animal Planet again?”

“It was a _whole gazelle_ , Ame. A huge bite, and it was _gone_.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Amelia ruffles her white hair, which was already kind of messy. Together with Gura’s long shirt and bare legs, it wasn’t a bad view at all. “Did Ina tell you to be nice to me?”

“She did,” Gura squints her eyes, walking into the carpeted room. “But she also said that she wouldn’t judge me if I laughed at you, so I’m kind of on the edge.”

“Wow, way to stick by me.” Amelia pointed her gaze at Ina.

“I was just honest!” Ina puts her hands up in a defensive gesture.

Gura flops on the bed with her stomach up and moves her little legs up and down. “What is it you want to tell me? I promise I will try not to laugh.”

“Very reassuring.” Amelia huffs, sitting next to her. She looks down at Gura, who’s still a bit fidgety, shirt up almost to her hip, and feels her heart throb. That girl got her good, and Amelia wasn’t sure what to do with so much love, sometimes.

On a whim, she leans down and kisses her. Gura gasps against her mouth, not expecting the gesture, but returns it all the same. Her sharp teeth graze against Amelia’s lower lip, inciting a tiny grunt from her, and Amelia has to pull back before she gets lost in the sensation, as she usually did. “Hold it, tiger.”

“I’m a shark.”

“Both are hot.”

“What.”

Ina clears her throat to stop the debate that would surely follow. Ame snaps out of it and sighs, turning around to grab the small box.

“Alright,” She sighs loudly, brushing her blonde hair back. Her cheeks are flushed – from the kiss or her revelation, Ina couldn’t tell – and she closes her eyes to gather her courage. “Gura, I bought something, and I wanted to try using it, and I want you to know because I want to use it with you. And Ina, of course.”

Gura props herself up on her elbows, now paying attention to the tiny box. Without missing a beat, she blurts. “Is it a dildo?”

“What— what’s up with you two and dildos?” Amelia complains.

Ina just goes _‘nice’_ and high fives the tiny shark. Amelia rolls her eyes, holding the box closer to her chest. “No, it’s not a dildo. It’s… just… see it for yourself.”

She pushes the box towards Gura, and the girl sits up fully now. Legs crossed, she opens it, and Amelia closes her eyes, bracing herself to whatever humiliation is about to be thrown at her.

But all that follows is silence. It takes so long that she has to open her eyes again to peek, and all she sees is Gura eyeing the collar like it’s a piece of fresh meat; mouth gaping, eyes even darker than before, tail flicking slightly. Amelia _knows_ this look. She’s received it many times before, but it’s never been directed at an object, only at her.

She feels Ina hugging her from behind, leaning her head on her shoulder as they both stare at Gura. “Told you she would think it’s hot.” Ina whispers.

Since Gura still seemed to be in a trance, Amelia calls out to her. “Gura—”

“Can I put it on you?” Gura asks, suddenly. It’s soft, too. Almost curious, but with an underlying tone of absolute need.

Amelia suddenly feels very hot.

When Ina lets her go and moves to the windows to close the curtains and turn on the low light, she has no other words, really.

“…Yes, please.” Is all that she can say.

\--

It’s quite crazy how different the feeling of fluffy leather around her neck feels now that someone else closed the collar around her throat. Amelia had been wearing it for almost a week now, trying to get used to how tight it felt, if she could move around with it, fantasizing about Ina or Gura puling on the metal loop by pulling it herself. But none of her experiments prepared her for the reality of having Gura’s slender fingers brushing her skin as she snapped the object into place.

Or the kiss on the back of her neck that followed.

Amelia gasps and chuckles. “Someone is feisty.”

Gura hums against her skin, looking almost dazed, and pulls back to look. “Turn around, let me see you.”

It almost sounds like a command. Amelia’s abdomen flutters and she turns.

“I’ll be honest, I thought your reaction would be much different than that.”

Gura’s dark gaze softens. “You thought I’d laugh at this? Ame, that’s…”

“Really hot.” Ina finishes, climbing the bed behind her. She kisses Amelia’s cheek before asking. “What brought this up, though? Was it something you’ve always wanted to try?”

And that was the part Amelia was actually fearing.

“Well… yeah. But there’s something else, too.” She plays with the hem of her shirt and wonders if she should say it now, or after the mind-blowing sex that is about to happen. She didn’t want to ruin the mood that was very much present, but she also wanted to make sure the others were comfortable with what she was asking of them.

In the end, she looks at Ina and Gura, the two girls she loved the most in the world, and decides that they deserve to know this part of her, too.

“I know we’ve played this many times. The whole… submission thing. Me asking you guys to boss me around, roleplaying and all that jazz. But this,” She tugs at the collar, and it makes her feel safe. “Is more tangible than that. Words are good. We should use them. But…” Amelia closes her eyes, and flashes of memories of many different timelines come up, one by one. “I’ve always felt safer with actions. Real proof that I… belong somewhere.”

Ina starts to understand what this is all about and her heart nearly breaks. “Ame…”

“When you’re a time-traveler, it’s hard to stay in one place, you know? It’s hard to have any kind of proof that you’re part of this world. Not tomorrow’s world, or a thousand years ago. But right now.” Amelia opens her eyes, and Gura and Ina are still there with her. “I guess what I want to say is… I want to be yours.” And then she laughs a little, because that’s what she does when things get heavy. “And that’s my sad backstory, let’s bang.”

Fortunately for her, Gura and Ina are perfect, so they just jump on her, hugging her tighter than ever before.

If anyone asks, Amelia will deny that she cried a little wearing a collar in bed.

\--

Thankfully, her sob story didn’t kill the mood. Somehow, it seemed to actually have improved it.

“If I knew that things would go like this— ah— I would have pulled this trick a week ago— fuck—” Amelia tries to speak, but it’s really hard when she’s sitting on Ina’s lap, flushed against her front, and the girl brushes her tentacles under her shirt. Gura is pulling her shorts down with her teeth.

“We barely even touched you and you already smell sweet,” Gura says, throwing the garment on the other side of the room. Her eyes are nearly completely dark, and if she allowed herself to be vulnerable for a second to hug Amelia, now she throws all her restraint out of the window.

“Yeah, well, Ina brought her tentacles…” Something moist brushes under her boobs and Amelia throws her head back as far as the collar allows her to. “Fuck, Ina…”

Ina’s hands are placed neatly on Amelia’s stomach, unmoving as her tentacles do all the work.

Gura climbs up, hooking one finger around the metal loop and pulling enough so Amelia can look at her. “You talk too much, Watson.” She kisses her then, all teeth and tongue, and Amelia thinks that she can handle shutting up for a second.

Ina watches them with a smile, then moves her lips to nibble on Amelia’s earlobe. The detective pushes her hips up, but Gura forces them back down with her hands. It’s incredibly hard to fight off Gura’s strength when she gets like this.

Amelia feels the tentacles going lower, pushing past her stomach and wrapping around her thighs. The moist feeling is almost unbearable, but they just started, so she knows she’s not getting what she wants right away. The thought somehow turns her on even more.

Gura breaks the kiss, realizing that the detective’s shirt is sticky from the tentacles rubbing underneath, and she thinks that it’s a pretty nice view. Combined with the collar, Amelia is completely at their mercy, mouth wet and plump and red from the kiss, begging without words.

“We should get a tag to put on that collar,” Gura says, leaning back to enjoy the view for a moment.

“Hmm, I like that.” Ina replies. “What should it say?”

“Let me think…”

It feels like a conversation between just the two of them, and Amelia had a few ideas, but she was too busy writhing beneath Ina to speak properly.

Ina’s tentacles spread Amelia’s legs a bit more in the meantime, and Gura’s eyes cloud. She brings one hand underneath her own big shirt, slowly rubbing her stomach, then all the way up to her perked nipples. “Something nice to call our Ame… like ‘cutie’.”

“That’s sweet. ‘Baby’.”

“Or ‘darling’.” Gura’s hand goes down, into her folds, and she moans. “Maybe just, ‘ours’…”

Amelia is a wreck. The pet names, the view, Ina’s hands that would not fucking move, the tentacles that were _right there_ , but refused to touch her through her underwear.

She is pulsating and hot, and she needed something to touch her or she would die.

Ina leans closer, breathless in her ear. “’Slut’…”

“Hmn…” Amelia moans, the effect of that word alone nearly driving her mad with want.

“You like that?” Ina asks. Amelia just nods. Ina giggles. “You can speak up.”

“I like it…”

It’s new and amazing, and Gura wants to ravage her right there, but this night is all about letting her know how much they love her, and she has to hold back and let Amelia enjoy this for as long as possible. Gura’s fingers pick up the pace on herself, looping Amelia’s broken whine in her mind over and over.

“You’re so hot Ame, fucking hell…” She moans out loud.

Amelia is nearly humping the air, whining, unable to move her head properly due to the collar. Gura’s potty mouth when she’s turned on is pretty hot too, Amelia thinks.

“I like watching you…” Amelia says.

“Yeah?” Gura smirks, pointy teeth gleaming under the low light. “Keep watching me. Don’t tear your eyes off me until I come.”

“Y-yeah… okay.”

Ina kisses Amelia’s cheek, one hand going up to her breast. “You wish you were touching Gura?”

“Hm-hmm.”

“Well, you can, if you behave well. Here is another order for you.”

Order. Command. Do this. Do that. Amelia loves it.

She feels Ina’s hand going lower, into her underwear, touching her folds, but not completely. “Don’t come until she does. Think you can manage that?”

“Ina…”

Now Gura has a whole other show to enjoy, and it’s hot, and she doesn’t think she actually hold on much longer.

It’s really hard to follow through Ina’s orders. Amelia blinks, whines as Ina’s fingers brush a sensitive spot, and she will come soon if she doesn’t stop doing that, but she can’t, she needs to hold back—

“Fuck… ah—” Gura’s fingers stop moving as she flinches, groaning. Amelia can see everything. The way she tightens around herself, coming nicely, just for her. Two of Ina’s tentacles tighten around her legs, another slowly licking her chest, and she’s still wearing a ruined shirt and underwear, and she needs both of them gone, right now.

“Ina, please… p-please, Ina… Ina…” Amelia nearly turns into a broken machine, overwhelmed with it all.

“Do you want to come, Ame?”

“Y-yes… can I?”

The question is so innocent, but it’s still something she needs to do. She needs to ask, because she belongs to someone, and she’s part of something bigger than herself, so she asks, and begs, and hopes that they will respond and care for her as much as she cares for them.

Gura crawls up to Amelia, now down from her high, eyes a little less dark. She puts a hand on her cheek, looking at her with utmost fondness, and kisses her temple. “Alright, you’ve been a good girl, Sunshine.”

It’s a whole other type of relief, and Amelia’s smile is wider than the sky.

It’s Ina’s turn to finally give her what she wants, so she does. With her hands, she removes Amelia’s underwear, wet and sticky, not from the tentacles, and tosses it away. She moves her slender fingers into Amelia, one first, then another. With the tip of a tentacle, she rubs outside.

“Fuck— fuck… god, Ina—” Amelia mumbles incoherently, hips moving in tandem with her fingers. “One more…”

Ina giggles, “Greedy.” But puts a third finger in.

There is really no space for Gura to do anything, so she simply kisses Amelia. And then she hooks a finger around the collar because she can, pulling her closer, kissing her harder, and the detective moans loudly, hips locking into place, her hands nearly tearing the sheets with the strength of her grip. Ina’s hands stop moving, feeling the way Amelia comes, sticky and spilling all over the bed. They’re going to have to wash the sheets tomorrow.

It takes her a long time to wake up from her dizziness. Amelia has never passed out before, but she thinks it has something to do with the collar cutting off part of the oxygen to her brain.

She didn’t black out for long, though, because when she opens her eyes, Gura is eating Ina out. Amelia just laughs weakly, enjoying the rest of the show.

With everyone satisfied at some point in the night, Ina finally removes the collar. Amelia’s throat is red, but it’s not a bad thing. Gura certainly seems to love it.

Amelia can’t remember hitting the pillow. Her body shuts down into a deep sleep.

\--

She wakes up with one body behind her, and another wrapped around her front. She’s still exhausted, more than she’s ever been, but in the middle of her half-awake state, she hears two heartbeats. Two people who exist here, now, and who ground her in a time where she belongs more than any other.

Amelia has never believed in destiny. She traveled for too long to believe in such abstract things. She made her own destiny, her own timeline, and she would meet her end in her own accord.

But right here, with the morning sun slipping through the cracks in the curtains and the first birds rising with the sun, she is sure that loving Ina and Gura is her destiny, no matter which timeline she ends up at next.

“I love you.” Amelia mutters, before falling asleep again.

Today is a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> hahah whaaaat who wrote this damn


End file.
